


True Love

by HaikyuuLover11037



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Bottom Hanamaki Takahiro, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Businessmen, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Drugged Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Groping, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pedophilia, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Strangulation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaikyuuLover11037/pseuds/HaikyuuLover11037
Summary: Iwaizumi should have listened that night when Hanamaki warned him about the Aobajousai Cooperation, he should’ve noticed Hanamaki’s panicked stare when he told him Oikawa Tooru gave him his business card.What was the use anyway? As soon as he walked into that building it was already over.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure if you have read the tags to this story some messed-up topics are going to be portrayed in each character, so this is a small warning for those who don't prefer rape, animal cruelty, any type of abuse, and suicide attempts for example. I don't want to trigger or upset anyone if I do end up doing this I'm so sorry.
> 
> With that being said enjoy the story!

Iwaizumi was currently standing in front of the Aobajousai Cooperation building. 

Why?

Well, Hanamaki being his usual self rushed to get to work early which caused him to forget his lunch, Iwaizumi felt nice today so he decided he might as well drop it off for him. Iwaizumi was still wondering how he managed to get such a high payment job like this.

Iwaizumi didn't know why but he was nervous to step inside, his gut telling him to turn back and go home but there was nothing to be scared of.

He was probably just overreacting but he couldn't help but feel embarrassed since he was going to be surrounded by multiple wealthy individuals that probably didn't give a single care in the world about his existence. 

Iwaizumi was just a simple college boy trying to survive out in the world, so finally getting himself together he walked through the doors catching the attention of the front desk receptionist.

“Welcome! How may I help you?”, The lady said with a soft smile. Iwaizumi gave her a small smile before replying. “Hi, I'm just dropping this off for Hanamaki Takahiro”, Iwaizumi explained. 

“Alright, what's your name?”, The lady asked. “Iwaizumi Hajime”, Iwaizumi said while looking around at the nice scenery. 

The lady, now that Iwaizumi has looked at her name tag, Akane Misaki picked up the phone sitting on the desk and called for Matsukawa Issei.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow but didn't question it since Hanamaki could be busy. “Oh, you want him to come up there instead?”, The lady questioned quietly. After some time of talking to this Matsukawa person, she finally looked up at him.

Iwaizumi noticed she had a weird expression on her face. “Take the elevator please, the guards will take you where you need to go”, Was all that the lady said. Iwaizumi was going to question this but something about the way she looked at him made him keep his mouth shut.

“Okay, thank you”, Iwaizumi said, the uneasy feeling returning as he missed the lady writing down his name and circling it after he turned to walk to the elevator.

The guards pressed the 50th floor which made Iwaizumi shift a bit. This building was tall as hell with around 80 floors in total but he didn't expect the office to be so high up.

It was awkward on the trip up only taking around ten minutes. The doors opened and he soon walked out with the guards that led him to the very back of the hall where the meeting room was.

_Did I seriously just interrupt their meeting!_

Iwaizumi thought as the guards opened the door. Iwaizumi immediately made eye contact with Hanamaki who was uncomfortable at the moment.

“H-Hajime what are you doing here...?”

Iwaizumi took notice that everyone in the room was watching him. “I just came to give you this, you forgot it...”, Iwaizumi said feeling discomfort as well. Iwaizumi made eye contact with the one and only Oikawa Tooru who grinned at him with a small wave. 

Iwaizumi waved back before bowing. “I'm so sorry to interrupt you all”, Iwaizumi mumbled. “No, it's fine. We weren't discussing anything important anyway”, A curly-haired male said with a smirk. Hanamaki glanced at him before turning back to Iwaizumi.

“Thanks, you can leave now”, Hanamaki said, desperately trying to get Iwaizumi to leave unaware they already have his name marked. 

Iwaizumi was about to say something until Oikawa spoke up. “No, he can stay for a while if he wants”, Oikawa said. Hanamaki swallowed before nodding. 

“Oh I'll just be a distraction, I have somewhere to go after this anyway”, Iwaizumi explained. It was so awkward and uneasy in the room.

“Hm alright then, if you say so”, Oikawa said trying to hide his disappointment. 

Hanamaki did nothing but smile and wave as Iwaizumi left. Iwaizumi felt like he did the right thing by leaving, I mean why did Oikawa of all people suggest he stay anyway.

_**“Hanamaki sweetheart may I ask you a question?” _ ****_**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki comes home after work but something is off about him.
> 
> Iwaizumi tries to find him a job, which he pathetically failed at, but soon considers asking Hanamaki about Aobajousai.

Iwaizumi perked up from his desk when he heard the front door close. He was thankful Hanamaki was home now after the uneasy feeling he had after being inside the Aobajousai building never left.

“Hey Hiro, are you okay?”, Iwaizumi said noticing his tense posture. “I’m fine it's just been a long day”, Hanamaki mumbled with a lazy grin.

Iwaizumi didn't want to push any further since Hanamaki is not in a good mood today. They've been close friends ever since high school so Iwaizumi knew not to irritate him on days like this. 

“Alright, I was just thinking and I need your opinion on something”, Iwaizumi started. Iwaizumi has been looking for jobs left and right. The job that he did get accepted into suddenly turned him down without even giving him a reason. 

“I’m listening”, Hanamaki said raising an eyebrow. “I was wondering since you work at Aobajousai, what are the requirements you need to have to able to get accepted?”, Iwaizumi asked.

Hanamaki paused for a second. “I don't think it's the right job for you...”, Hanamaki mumbled. “What is that supposed to mean?”, Iwaizumi said, suddenly getting offensive. 

“I don't mean it in a bad way! It's just...they do things differently, that's all”, Hanamaki said. “I’m sure it's nothing I can't handle though right?”, Iwaizumi questioned.

Hanamaki thought back to what Oikawa had told him, Oikawa had strictly explained that he shouldn't interfere with Iwaizumi wanting to work in his company or he'd face the consequences. He’s already been punished by Matsukawa...

“Yeah, sorry for doubting you, I'm just a bit worried”, Hanamaki said. “It's fine I know you've been stressing lately”, Iwaizumi said. “You're probably going to get something close to being an assistant for one of them though, I'm currently one for Matsukawa Issei”, Hanamaki said with a small sigh.

Iwaizumi nodded, keeping note of what Hanamaki said. 

Iwaizumi noticed a bruise on Hanamaki’s neck. “What happened to your neck?”, Iwaizumi asked.

Hanamaki knew exactly where he got it from, he can't forget about what they did to him. After three months of working he should've noticed they were being too friendly.

“Where?”, Hanamaki asked raising an eyebrow. Aside from his neck, there were bruises all around his stomach and thighs, Hanamaki being thankful Iwaizumi can't see them. Oikawa and Matsukawa had gotten way too touchy, against his permission, with him resulting in this.

“Don’t tell me you're sleeping with someone before me”, Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes before walking past Hanamaki into the hallway. 

Hanamaki didn't respond after that. He felt guilt rush over him at the thought of putting his best friend in this. Kyoutani threatened him to keep his mouth shut. They had the upper hand on him, he couldn't do shit even if he wanted to after he signed the contract.

Hanamaki knew there was something wrong when he saw a boy that looked around 18 or 19 run out the entrance doors looking truly horrified. It’s like he was running from something, Hanamaki now realizes what it was. 

It's the fact that he took a liking to Matsukawa so quickly that disturbed him. No one said a single thing about what he did or how he grabbed him. It's like this was a normal thing no matter how many times he yelled or called for help they walked by just glancing at him before turning away.

Hanamaki could feel it, he was scared of what was coming next.

•••

Iwaizumi thought long and hard about this decision, there wasn't much he could because one he was broke and not a single job in this area somehow accepted or even looked at his application. So he signed up for the only few slots Aobajousai had available, one being as an assistant so he might as well test his luck.

Iwaizumi had to admit he was shocked to see he got accepted so quickly in the morning, he knew this company was quick to get people in but not this fast. 

So the next day after class is dismissed for lunch he goes into his car and ends up at Aobajousai. The building still making him feel intimidated to walk in.

Iwaizumi walked up to the reception desk. The lady he met the other day smiled since she expected him to be back soon. “Iwaizumi Hajime right?”, She asked.

“Yes, I came here to see if I could speak to someone about a job application?”, Iwaizumi said. The women's eyes brightened up. “Of course! Let me see if anyone is available right now”, She said. She picked up her phone and asked for Oikawa Tooru. 

Iwaizumi felt nervous once again. I mean he's going to be talking to a millionaire that owns a business that costs way more than his entire life. Is he even cut out for this job? More importantly, is he going to be working with Hanamaki?

“Alright he'll be waiting for you so take the elevator”, The lady’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Thank you”, Iwaizumi said, his nervousness slowly fading away as he gave himself a pep talk. 

“He’s not going to survive a day here...”, The lady mumbled to herself, watching Iwaizumi enter the elevator with the guards right by his side. She saw the way Kunimi dashed out of here and wondered how Iwaizumi would be once they broke him. 

•••

Oikawa smiled at the mention of Iwaizumi, he's been watching them for a while now ever since Hanamaki’s first arrival. He thought why not just mess with Iwaizumi, he found it amusing to see that this was his last alternative. 

Oikawa made a mental note to award Hanamaki for being quiet. After a few minutes of waiting, Iwaizumi appeared at his door as soon as the guards closed them. 

“Take a seat please”, Oikawa said, his cold and calculating eyes running over Iwaizumi’s body. 

“I saw your resume, you don't seem too experienced but I believe your worthy of being my assistance right?”, Oikawa asked, wanting to know how much confidence Iwaizumi had. 

“Yes sir”, Iwaizumi answered without hesitation. Oikawa nodded with a small grin. Iwaizumi was 20 years old while Oikawa was in his thirties, he liked them young nonetheless so a win-win for him. 

“You seem a bit nervous though, anything you want me to explain?”, Oikawa asked, seeing crystal clear through Iwaizumi’s attempt of hiding it. 

“No, I'm alright. I’m just having second thoughts I guess...”, Iwaizumi mumbled. “I see, I'll give you some more time to figure this out okay”, Oikawa said before handing him his business card. “Contact me when you've made up your mind, I won't wait too long now”, Oikawa said, a pleased expression on his face to hide what he's thinking. 

Iwaizumi grabbed the business card from his hand.

“I expect to see you in my office soon”

•••

Iwaizumi joined Hanamaki on the couch. “I heard you went back, what happened?”, Hanamaki suddenly spoke after being uncharacteristically quiet. 

“Well, surprisingly Oikawa accepted my resume and gave me this”, Iwaizumi said. Bringing the card out of his hoodie. Hanamaki’s eyes widened a bit. 

“O-oh he did...”, Hanamaki’s voice barely above a whisper. Iwaizumi looked at Hanamaki with worry. “Takahiro are you sure you're okay?”, Iwaizumi asked. 

“I'm just going to go to bed”, Was all Hanamaki said, leaving Iwaizumi on the couch by himself. 

_Why is he acting so weird? ___


End file.
